L'étrange Halloween de Mr Jack
by SunShine's love
Summary: Un petit OS Spécial Halloween qui arrive avec 1 jour de retard désolé ... Je ne vous spoil pas et vous laisse découvrire cet OS dont je suis particulièrement fière :)


_**OS spécial Halloween**_

**Coucou ! Voici un petit cadeau d'Halloween ! Vous ne vous vous y attendez pas hein ? Je vais vous avouer que moi non plus ... Comme je suis une fille super organisée, je viens de pondre ce petit OS à l'instant, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Mhouha ha ha ha ! **

**L'écriture en italique correspond à des flash-back prenait en compte sinon vous allait pas comprendre x) **

**(Oh ! Ca va ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas stupides ! ) **

_**.:!:.:!:.:!:.:!:.**_

_L'étrange Halloween de Monsieur Jack_

Les deux Winchester étaient assis dos-à-dos, les mains nouées dans le dos. On pouvait dire que la créature qui les avait accroché était vraiment douée à sa car le nœud leur irritait la peau et liait leurs quatre poignets ensemble.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils allaient perdre la vie durant l'une de leur chasse (dans le pire des cas) mais pas ce faire tuer par _ça_ !

Sam n'en revenait toujours pas ... Il avait déjà vu des trucs bizarres mais de là à voir ce... ce qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait y croire. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule, il vit Dean balancer la tête de gauche à droite d'incompréhension. A moins, n'était-il pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Alors que Sam cherchait des explications à ce qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, Dean, lui, se remémorait sans cesse, ce moment où lui et son frère c'était fait piéger comme un chasseur piège un biche avant de la tuer.

_Dean était assis sur son lit de motel, encore plus miteux que d'ordinaire, nettoyant son arme en sirotant une bière alors que son frère cherchait sur son talkie-walkie la fréquence de la police. Ils venaient de rentrer d'une chasse assez épuisante, cet enfoiré d'esprit vengeur les avaient fait courir dans tous les sens et ils commençaient à en avoir ras le c-, ras la casquette jusqu'à ce que Bobby leur passe un coup de téléphone pour les avertir qu'il venait de trouver à quel objet il était rattaché et qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques minutes pour aller chercher cette bague que la sœur du défunt avait gardé et qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques autres minutes avant qu'il ne puisse se la procurer et la brûler. Ils avaient donc continuait de courir dans ces bois, tirant des balles de sels à chaque fois qu'il revenait à l'asseau. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un esprit aussi résistant au sel. _

_Maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, l'ainé voulait juste se reposer mais Sam qui avait encore de l'énergie à revendre, était déjà en quête d'une nouvelle chasse. _

_Le talkie-walkie se brancha sur une station nette et le cadet surpris la discussion d'un policier et d'une femme qui lui paraissait apeurée. Elle hurlait que son mari venait d'être enlevé par un monstre à la tête de squelette et aux longues jambes effilées. L'homme ne faisait que lui répondre d'une voix bourrue qu'elle avait surement trop bu et qu'il avait du boulot à faire. Elle hurlait de plus belle, criant qu'il allait revenir pour la chercher elle s'énerva en disant que sa seule activité du soir était de manger des donuts._

_Sam c'était levé d'un bond :_

▬ _**T'entends ça, Dean ? Faut y aller !**_

_L'intéressé soupira d'ennui._

▬ _**Tout ce que j'entend, Sam, c'est mon cerveau qui me crie d'aller dormir et en parlant de crier, je t'entends, toi aussi ...**_

_._

Si seulement Sam c'était décidé à l'écouter pour une fois, ils ne se serraient pas retrouvés dans ce merdier. Mais c'était aussi de sa faute à lui ... Il aurait du se rendre compte que pour qu'un talkie envoie quelque choses, il fallait maintenir ce gros bouton et qu'un policier qui voit une femme en train de lui crier qu'un monstre la poursuit s'amuse à appuyer sur le bouton en question, était vraiment étrange. Et maintenant, ils en payaient les conséquences, attendant dans la boue et le noir, le retour du monstre que la femme avait décrit « au téléphone »... Si tout du moins s'en était bien une...

.

_Sam prit son sac de toile, et y plaça un mini arsenal. Armes, sel, eau bénite ... _

▬ _**Tant pis, reste là à t'encrouter, j'y vais seul. **_

_Il enfila sa veste et une paire de chaussure alors que Dean l'interpela. _

▬ _**Ok ! Ca va, c'est bon ... Je t'accompagne ... **_

_L'ainé plaça son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon et prit les clés de son « bébé ».  
Alors qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte, la pluie s'abattit sur eux. _

▬ _**Putain ! Ca va être chouette !**__ Pesta Dean. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'Impala et y rentrèrent vitesse V, V' les cheveux dégoulinants et trempés jusqu'à la moelle._

_Pour une fois, c'était Sam qui avait prit le volant car il avait cru comprendre où tout cela c'était passé. Après à peine 10 minutes de routes, le cadet rangea la voiture sur le bas côté. La pluie avait cessait de tomber, comme un fait exprès, et des traces de luttes étaient visibles à la lisière de la forêt. « Encore des bois ? ». Dean commençait vraiment à en avoir assez ! Des bois et cette pluie qui n'avait fait que mouiller la terre, la transformant en potache de boue. Ils commencèrent à suivre les traces pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri de terreur au loin. Ils augmentèrent la cadence, courant à toute vitesse dans cette boue qui arrachait un bruit de succion répugnant à chacun de leurs pas. L'air frais de ce mois d'octobre leur brulait les poumons mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Un nouveau cri ce fit entendre encore plus loin. Voyant qu'il faisait nuit noire et que les Winchester s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans ces bois touffus, Sam accrocha un morceau de chemise qu'il venait de déchirer à une branche. Ils reprirent leur course et les cris se faisaient entendre toujours plus loin. _

_L'ainé fut trop essoufflé pour continuer et s'adossa à un arbre le temps de reprendre son souffle. La tête que fit son petit frère en pointant quelque chose derrière lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se retourna prêt à dégainer son arme mais ce qu'il vit l'horrifia plus que si il s'était retrouvé face à face avec Lucifer. Là, sur l'arbre juste derrière lui pendouillait un morceau de tissu. Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent un peu plus, leurs doutes se confirmèrent. C'était bien le motif de la chemise de Sam._

▬ _**Mais c'est impossible !**__ S'écria celui-ci. __**Depuis tout à l'heure on n'a pas emprunté un seul tournant ! Et quand bien même on aurait un peu déviait ... C'est impossible ! On n'a pas pu tourner en rond ! **_

_Dean s'écroula à genoux dans la boue, les mains sur le visage. Ils étaient perdus ... Dans un bois, en pleine nuit d'automne... Ce n'était pas bon ... Pas bon du tout. _

_Un rire résonnant tel un trépas retentit tout près d'eux. Et c'est là qu'ils comprirent. Qu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient été traqués depuis le début. Qu'ils ne courraient pas après une victime mais que les victimes c'était bien eux. L'ainé n'eut pas le temps de se relever que des jambes squelettiques se posèrent devant lui et tout devint noir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était là avec son frère. _

_._

▬ **Toi qui es l'expert des nœuds, t'arriverais pas à nous sortir de là ?** Demanda l'ainé.

▬ **Je voudrais bien ...** Sam gémit de douleur alors que la corde lui brulait un peu plus les poignets.

▬ **Hé bien moi aussi je figure toi ! Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer avant que **_**ça**_** ne vienne pour nous. **

▬ **Dean ? J'ai un petit couteau coincé dans ma ceinture, tu ne pourrais pas essayer de l'attraper ?**

Le plus âgé des Winchester, qui avait les poignets aussi entravés que son petit frère, essaya d'atteindre la ceinture de Sam du bout de ses doigts. Il en toucha le manche et poussa un peu sur le côté pour essayer de le dégager. Il poussa encore un peu et ... Bordel ! La lame venait de tomber entre leurs deux fessiers.

▬ **Merde** **!** Pesta-t-il.

▬ **Non Dean ! Ne me dit pas que t'as fait ce que je pense ? **

▬ **La ferme, Sam ! **

Ils se couchèrent sur le côté et luttant contre leurs liens, Dean arriva à la ramasser. Ils se redressèrent en position assise alors qu'un chant lugubre raisonné.

▬ **Voici Halloween, voici Halloween, des citrouilles pour mourir de trouille.**

Les deux frères se regardèrent consterné.

▬ **Ce n'est pas dans ... ?**

▬ **Si... L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack ...** Termina le cadet. Dean venait de lui faire glisser la lame dans la main et il entreprenait de tailler ses liens. Ses bras commençaient à fatiguer et d'un geste imprécis, il coupa dans la main de son frère.

▬ **Merde ! Sam ! Fait attention !**

Il s'excusa vaguement avant de reprendre là où il en était. Jack en question arriva « enfin » devant eux, tournant une longue canne entre ses doigts anguleux.

▬ **Haaa ! Voilà enfin les deux Winchester ! Ca fait un petit bout de temps que j'aimerais mettre les os sur vous mais vous êtes plutôt douer pour ce qui est d'échapper aux méchants... **

D'un coup il se plia sur ses longues jambes, posant son visage, oh ! Pardon, son crâne juste devant le visage de Dean, plongeant ses orbites dans le regard vert foret du grand frère.

▬ **Déjà que t'es moche à la télé, tu fais peur à voir en vrai, mec ...**

Il rigola et continua sans comptine horrible

▬ **C'est ça Halloween ! C'est ça Halloween, tout le monde à peur et crie ! Hahaha ! Je me ferais un plaisir de vous écarteler vivant et de vous torturer mais comme je vois que Sam à réussit à couper ses liens, **(celui-ci soupira de dépit**) je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de vous tuer sur le champ ! **

Il claqua des doigts, enfin, vous m'avait compris... Des phalanges, geste que les Winchester auraient put avoir le temps de reconnaitre si ils n'étaient pas en pleine chute libre, tombant entre deux falaises, et se sol qui s'éloignait de plus en plus au lieu de se rapprocher ... Une sensation encore plus bizarre que celui de la chute vinrent s'ajouter et ils retombèrent sur leur pieds, dans la boue. Un autre claquement se fit entendre et Jack réapparut devant eux. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

▬ **Haha ! Je vous ai bien eu ! **

Il claqua une nouvelle fois, reprenant sa forme originale.

▬ **Joyeux Halloween !** S'exclama Gabriel.

▬ **Oh toi, sale emplumé tu va voir ! **S'exclama Dean.

▬ **Hé ho ! Doucement l'étalon, j'avais juste envie de remettre mes pompes de l'Embrouilleur ! Ciao !** Il claqua une troisième fois des doigts, les laissant là, dans le froid et le noir, sans plus d'explications...

FIN.


End file.
